Spell Casting
For a list of all the spells in the model, go here. In Model Hogwarts, casting and learning spells are done with a custom made Discord bot, RP-Bot or Sir Cadogan in the server. Learning the basic commands for this bot is crucial as it allows you to learn, master and perform spells. Basics Every spell has a set DC, or Dice Check, for a player to succesfully learn or cast a spell, they must roll as much as or above the spells DC. There is a table at the bottom of this page to determine your dice size. The commands for casting and learning a spell are: !cast SPELLNAME !learn SPELLNAME You can also check all the spells you've attempted to learn using: !spellbook Learning and Mastering The purpose behind learning a spell is to acquire a bonus on your rolls. * You must learn a spell three times in order to get a +1 bonus. * To master a spell, your bonus must be one number lower than the spells DC. ** For example, to master Wingardium Leviosa, a DC3 spell, you would have to have a +2 bonus. Meaning you would have had to successfully learn it 6 times. There are some rules to learning spells. * Only one spell can be learned everyday. ** You are given three attempts per spell. If you fail one spell three times, you no longer have a learn for the day. *** Because of this, you can fail ten different spells, two times, and still have a learn. * Learns can be done everyday and will reset at 5AM EST. * All learns must be roleplayed, even if it composes of one sentence. * You are only allowed to learn spells you were taught in class, or spells that are tagged 'Researchable' on the spell sheet. ** Researchables must be learned and cast with a 'b' until you master the spell. ** Some Researchables will not be available to you until the appropriate year. ***As a first year, you would only be able to learn 'Researchable (1)' spells. ***As a second year, you'll be able to learn both (1) and (2) spells. Spell Modifiers Spell modifiers are used when specific conditions, are met was you're casting or learning a spell. If multiple conditions are met then you must use all the required modifiers. They are attached at the end of a command: !learn SPELLNAME abcvw The modifiers, what they do and their conditions: * (A)ssisted: Increase your dice size by two. ** When a professor assists you, in class or outside of class. ** When a student who has mastered the spell is aiding you. * (B)urdened: Give you a -1 modifier. ** When you're hurt or injured. ** After being hit by a spell that inflicts a 'b'. This is specified on the spell sheet. ** When you're learning a spell that wasn't taught in class. These are categorized as 'Researchable' on the spell sheet. You must learn and cast with 'b' until you master the spell or if a Professor grants you permission to remove the modifier. * ©ombat: Takes away your year modifier. ** When you're in combat. * Non-(V)erbal: Lowers dice. ** When you're casting non-verbally. Restricted to students who are taught non-verbal magic. * (W)andless: Lowers dice. ** When you're casting wandlessly. Restricted to seventh year students. Destiny Points Destiny Points are set of bonuses that refreshes everyday at 5AM EST, the amount of points you get is twice your student year. They can be applied to casts or learns, giving a bonus to your roll. They do not have to be used in one go, if you have 2 Destiny Points, you may chose to use only 1, like this: !learn SPELLNAME abcvw 1 Examples * When attempting to light your wand to read at night: !cast lumos * When attempting to body-bind a foe in a fight: !cast petrificus_totalus c * When using Destiny Points to help you cast a harder spell in a fight: !cast ventus c 2 * When attempting to levitate a barrier out of the way whilst injured: !cast wingardium_leviosa b * When attempting to transfigure something during class: !cast mutatifors a * When casting a spell in a fight after you've been injured: !cast reducto bc Maximum Rolls Per Year